


Doctor, Doctor

by livesybaby



Series: Baby!Chavvy!Aaron [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: AU, Caring!Robert, M/M, Robert actually being nice, baby!chavvy!aaron, kind of fluff i guess, older!robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livesybaby/pseuds/livesybaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. 18 year old Aaron is sick, his Mum's away for the week and Diane has got to go out leaving her Step Son Robert as the only person who can take care of Aaron...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor, Doctor

“I haven’t been back five minutes and already I’m being roped into something stupid!”

It wasn’t the fact that Robert didn’t want to help Diane out it was more the fact that he felt he had no choice in the matter. He’d only been back in the village a few weeks and already his life had been turned upside down. When his wife filed for divorce it took all of Roberts dignity to ask his Step Mum if he could come live with her, the once rich and prosperous twenty-three year old was back living in the village he hated so much with his siblings just around the corner and bad memories in every alleyway. 

“Please Robert, I wouldn’t ask if I wasn’t desperate but with Chas being away on her course I don’t have anyone else to ask!”

When he had arrived back in the village on the half-past-two bus (how embarrassing!) Robert had expected to slip in the back door of the pub unnoticed. What he didn’t expect was a mouthy eighteen year old to be having an argument with his Mum in the back room. “But I thought you’d be happy for me Aaron!” came the whiny voice of Chas Dingle “Well then, you’re more stupid than I thought!” shot back the teenager. Robert later found out that the lad was Aaron Livesy, Chas’ now grown up son. He’d been living in the pub with his Mum after his Dad had kicked him out a few months before; he had a smart mouth and an obviously inherited problem with authority. 

“Couldn’t you ask Victoria to do it? I’m supposed to be having a day off!”

Aaron and Robert didn’t exactly hit it off, Diane had put it down to too much testosterone in one small room but Robert blamed it on the fact that Aaron was obviously a Neanderthal. Victoria seemed to think he was god’s gift to the human population and that Robert should be grateful that Aaron even gave him the time of day. “He’s one of my best mates Rob and if you get your head from up your arse you’d realise he’s got a heart of gold, that one!” Robert had dismissed his sister’s comment as a schoolgirl crush, later finding out in a rather embarrassing way that Aaron was actually gay. “Have you never heard of knocking?! Fucking cock-block!” 

“Robert, he’s sick. It’s not like he’s going to be driving you up the wall he’ll probably sleep all day anyway. Just make sure he has his medication on time and keep your eye on him, for god’s sake!”

And that was how Robert ended up playing nurse for the arrogant boy upstairs, some sort of viral infection Diane had said and Robert had spat out a reply about him deserving it more than anyone. Diane had been out half an hour by the time Robert took breakfast up to Aarons room, it was after half eleven and near enough lunch time but Diane had said Aaron wasn’t awake before so Robert would have to do him some later. Thinking about how bad the smell of bacon is when he feels nauseas Robert decided to play it safe and prepare a few slices of dry toast instead, he took the plate upstairs with a glass of water and Aaron’s late morning medication. 

He knocked on the door lightly, entering only when he heard the audible grunt the other side. Aaron was sat in the middle of his bed with his duvet wrapped tightly around him; his hair was wet with sweat and clung to his forehead untidily. Robert could just make out his outfit of a grey t-shirt and black boxer shorts from underneath the covers. He had an Xbox controller in his grasp, muttering obscenities at the opposing player on screen. He glanced up briefly as Robert entered the room. 

“What’re you doing here?” he mumbled  
“Diane’s got an appointment, she asked me to look after you while she’s gone”  
“You don’t have to, I’ll be okay”  
“Yeah, well I told Diane I would so you’re stuck with me”   
Too exhausted to argue Aaron just nodded his head.   
“I made you some toast, didn’t think you’d be able to stomach much else” Robert said, placing the plate and glass on his bedside table  
“Thanks, I’m not hungry though”  
“You’ve got to try and eat something, can’t have your meds otherwise”   
“Okay” Aaron sighed, pausing the game and weakly reaching out for a piece of toast

Robert sat on the bed next to him, he had at first thought that Aaron was pretending to feel ill so his Mum would come home earlier but seeing the state he was in had shocked him, he almost felt sorry for him. He watched as Aaron’s shaking hand brought the toast to his lips, taking a small nibble with the fear of feeling nauseas all over again. 

“You look rough, mate” Robert whispered, genuinely feeling sorry for him  
“I know, wasn’t planning on anyone but Diane seeing me” he chuckled  
“It’s alright, I won’t tell anyone that even Aaron Livesy had off days”   
“You better not, or when I’m better I’ll have ya!” he grinned  
“Now that’s the Aaron Livesy I know”   
“And don’t you forget it, Sugden”

Robert smiled, suddenly seeing the boy in a new light. Maybe he wasn’t so bad after all, was this the side to him Victoria could always see? He glanced over as Aaron’s phone vibrated on the bedside. 

“That’ll be Cain” Aaron groaned picking it up

Cain: Diane said you’re sick, unless your legs hanging off I expect you in by lunch  
Aaron: Seriously ill mate, you don’t wanna catch this  
Cain: A hangover is no excuse to miss work mate!  
Aaron: No alcohol I swear, can’t even stomach toast mate  
Cain: Keep your germs to yourself then kid  
Aaron: Don’t worry about it, wouldn’t want you catch it in your condition  
Cain: my condition?  
Aaron: Old, Frail, about to collect your pension…  
Cain: Viral infection will be least of your worries if I catch you   
Aaron: ;)

Aaron chuckled, locking his phone and throwing it on the bedside. He was already half way through his first piece of toast now and had started to regain a bit of colour in his face. Robert popped the cap on the prescription bottle and poured two yellow capsules into his hand. 

“Are you ready for this?” Aaron asked, eying the pills  
“Ready for what?”  
“Diane hasn’t warned you then? She gave me two of those yesterday and I was out like a light for three hours, laughing in my sleep and all sorts she said. They’re really strong!”  
“Well I know what to do if I get bored later” Robert chuckled, passing the medication to Aaron and giving him the glass of water. 

Aaron had knocked back the medication quickly and then lay down in bed, letting Robert straighten out the duvet on top of him. Robert had playfully made a joke about ‘Don’t die on me, Livesy’ and soon after Aaron’s eyes had grown heavy and he’d slipped into a deep sleep. Robert took the time to tidy around Aaron’s room and get rid of the persistent vomit scent in the adjoining bathroom. 

Robert thought that Aaron looked peaceful when he was asleep and caught himself staring a little too long before he muttered something like get a grip Robert and went downstairs to wash up. He thought about Aaron as he got the chores out of the way, underneath the hard-man act he now saw that he actually did have a heart. Maybe it was the vulnerability that he was showing today but Robert began to regret that they’d started off on the wrong foot. A few hours later Robert heard a thud come from upstairs and raced up the steps to Aaron’s room finding him on his knees hunched over the bin in his room. 

“Hey, Hey are you okay?” He blurted, rushing into the room and putting a hand comfortingly on Aaron’s back. His T-shirt was soaked through with sweat and clung to him tightly, Aaron didn’t answer him between wretches but his entire body shook with the sounds of him vomiting. It took a few minutes for Aaron to empty his stomach; Robert offered him a towel to wipe his mouth while he removed the soiled bin from the room. 

“S-Sorry” Aaron mumbled from his place on the floor when Robert returned  
“Hey, don’t worry about that. Are you alright?”

Aaron shook his head slowly, clutching his arms around his torso tightly. 

“D-Don’t feel good… F-Fuck…” He mumbled

Robert noticed immediately how pale Aaron looked, he was still shaking violently and the sweat was dripping from him. Robert kneeled down next to him, placing a hand on his forehead to judge his temperature. 

“Fuck, your temperature’s through the roof mate” he commented, now worrying  
“…I’m really fucking cold Rob” he groaned, shivering as his eyes flickered shut  
“Right, come on we need to get you in the shower. We’ve got to bring this temperature down or you’re going to end up in hospital mate”   
“I don’t think I can move”   
“Come on, hold onto me and I’ll help you” Robert whispered, wrapping his arms around Aaron as he lifted him up. 

The boys stumbled across the room arm in arm with Aaron’s head resting tiredly against Robert shoulder. They made it to the bathroom and Robert sat Aaron down on the closed toilet seat whilst he switched the shower to cold. 

“Will you be alright while I go and get a towel?” Robert asked, putting his hand on the side of Aaron’s neck as he crouched to make eye contact. Aaron nodded slowly, attempting to keep his eyes open whilst his head rested against the wall. Robert rushed out of the room and was back within a few seconds carrying a white towel and a thermometer, Aaron hadn’t moved at all. Robert placed the towel on the surface, kneeling down next to Aaron as he took his temperature. He frowned as the red bubble shot up, revealing the truth about Aaron’s temperature. 

“Come on mate, let’s get you undressed” Robert whispered, pulling Aaron’s head off the wall slightly as he tugged at the hem of his shirt.   
“You’re supposed to take me for a drink first mate” Aaron chuckled, at least his sense of humour wasn’t gone “and I wouldn’t say no to a bag of scratching’s”   
“In your dreams Livesy” Robert laughed, pulling the shirt over his head and dropping it to the floor  
“Hey” Aaron mumbled when Robert placed his hands on his hips “I may be drugged up but I’m not that out of it”   
“Fair enough” Robert laughed, letting Aaron keep his boxers on “Let’s get you in then mate” 

Robert lifted Aaron up into a standing position, soaking himself as he guided him under the shower head. Aaron whose legs were weak let himself slide down until he was sat at the bottom of the cubicle with his back against the tiles and water covering his head. Robert watched as the water cascaded down the younger boy’s chest, a few minutes later the colour began to flood back into his face. 

“Bet you didn’t plan on spending your day doing this” Aaron commented, his eyes closed and head resting against the tiles  
“No, but it beats doing paperwork all day” Robert replied honestly  
“I reckon you’d make a good Doctor”   
“Nurse more like”   
“Not going to argue there mate” 

When Aaron had been in the shower for more than fifteen minutes Robert checked his temperature again. “Much better” he praised, pulling the thermometer from Aaron’s mouth and switching the shower off. Aaron pulled himself to his feet, shaking the excess water from his hair and soaking Robert in the process “Sorry mate” he mumbled shyly. 

A few minutes later and Aaron was dried and dressed in a new pair of boxers and a t-shirt, exhausted he flopped down on the bed again. Robert joined him soon after, picking up the Xbox controller and nodding his head towards the screen. The boys played together for a few hours before Aaron announced he was tired again, laying back on the pillow and pulling the blanket up to his chin. 

“You look better without hair gel” Robert observed, sat on the edge of the bed  
“You think?”   
“Yeah, less chavvy” Robert grinned  
“I’m not a chav” Aaron mumbled, a small smile playing on his lips  
“Course you’re not”   
“What’s that make you then? A swot?”   
“Something like that” Robert chuckled, as Aaron’s eyes closed slowly  
“I meant it y’know”  
“What, that I’m a swot?”  
“No, that you’d make a good doctor. You’ve been really great today”  
“Well, thanks. You’ve been a good…patient, I guess”  
“Get those kinky thoughts out of your head Sugden” Aaron laughed  
“That’s Doctor Sugden to you” 

Aaron’s eyes shot open as he nudged him playfully.

“Go to sleep, you look shattered” Robert whispered, finding himself pulling the duvet higher to tuck Aaron in.   
Robert expected a witty comeback but instead was met with the soft sounds of Aaron snoring; he rubbed his arm lightly before turning the bedside lamp on. This morning he’d hated the thought of spending the day with Aaron but he’d actually enjoyed it and hoped his relationship with Aaron would only get better after this, maybe Victoria was right. Maybe Aaron did actually have a heart of gold, whatever he had inside him it was beginning to thaw the ice cold feeling in Roberts chest.


End file.
